


Trevelyan at Hogwarts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Turncoat Wizards [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders era, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Alec Trevelyan makes friends, allies, and enemies at Hogwarts, some of which will stay with him for decades.





	1. Meetings on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I add chapters, so expect the character list to grow, as well as the relationship list.
> 
> Thank you to Flamethrower for cheerleading and being an enabler to this AU! :)
> 
> And for those who are just arriving and haven't read anything in this AU before: Pandora Argyris is Luna's mum, because she wasn't born Pandora Lovegood.

Alec learns one family history at his grandmother's knee, stories to remind him of who they had been, and both the glory and the downfall that she had known. From their place at the pinnacle of the Russian wizarding world when she was a young woman, to the desperate flight with her young son - his father - and eldest daughter - the only aunt that survives on that side of the family tree - from the fervor that had spread from the Muggle world into theirs in the wake.

His mother doesn't talk about her family, and tells him that the past holds nothing but tears. Better that he look to himself, and to those who live, and to this place they have made their home, than to reach for a glory that has long been in ruins. Build something new and better from what he has here.

Both of their voices echo in his head as he steps onto the train that will take him to Hogwarts, like his parents before him. There had been shouting half the summer about where he should go, but in the end, they cannot afford to send him to Durmstrang any more than his grandmother had been able to send his father. She had made him promise to find a way to send any child of his to the school she had attended, and not to this soft British school. It was an easy promise to make.

Finding a compartment that he can sit in is easy enough, as he is one of the earliest students to board. His father puts his trunk up in the rack for him, and makes sure he has his wand securely on his person before he hugs Alec farewell.

By the time the train starts moving, another first year has joined him in his compartment, a girl who'd introduced herself as Pandora Argyris while an older cousin - Dimitar - had levitated her trunk and his own into the rack. Dimitar hadn't stayed, as he was supposed to be in the prefects' carriage.

A knock on the door heralds another person for their compartment, another girl whose trunk fills the rack overhead.

"I'm Ophelia Hayward." The girl holds out her hand, and Alec blinks before taking it, bowing over it like he's seen men greet his grandmother. It makes Ophelia smile.

"Alec Trevelyan." Alec waves a hand at Pandora, who'd gone back to the worn book she was reading after only a brief glance when the door opened. "Our other companion is Pandora Argyris."

Ophelia nods, sitting on the bench opposite Alec. "What house are you going to be sorted into?"

He hasn't really thought about it, though he knows about all the houses at Hogwarts. His mother had been Slytherin, his father Hufflepuff, and he doesn't think anyone before them had gone to Hogwarts. "Not Gryffindor, certainly, but otherwise, I don't know."

Ophelia frowns, a small huff escaping her. "Well, what houses have your families usually been sorted into?"

"They haven't been." Alec sees a scowl forming on her face, and raises his chin, doing his best to look down his nose at her. "My parents were the first not to go to Durmstrang. Hogwarts houses don't matter there."

"Oh." Ophelia's scowl fades, and she slumps back in her seat a moment. "My parents were both in Slytherin, and all their families were too. I expect I shall be the same."

Alec nods, but doesn't share his knowledge of his parents' houses, or his own hopes for sorting. She can find out where he is when he's sorted, and not a moment sooner.

"It doesn't really matter what house your parents were in unless you share similar traits to them when they were first sorted." Pandora doesn't look up from her book, though her voice is clear and sharp. "And expecting to be sorted the same is boring."

Ophelia curls her lip. "Ravenclaw."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Pandora shrugs, glancing up a moment. "Maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Not Slytherin - I don't like politics."

"Why would not being interested in politics mean you're not going to be sorted into Slytherin?" Alec tilts his head curiously, frowning a little as he tries to puzzle that out.

"Ninety percent of the Wizengamot seats are held by Hogwarts alumni, and half of those are former members of Slytherin. The Ministry has a better balance of alumni, but most of the higher-ranking employees are former Slytherins. And of the Ministers of Magic in the last century, three-quarters of them were former Slytherins." Pandora smirks as she goes back to her book. "I don't like politics, and I don't want to be a politician, so, not Slytherin."

Alec blinks, surprised. "How do you know that?"

"My mother is a file-clerk for the Ministry, and my father does statistics for fun and profit." Pandora flicks a glance at him. "My brother is a diplomat, works from the family home near Notia. They all have reasons to know who went where and when and I can't help overhearing when they talk about it."

"Do they have interesting stories about all those people, too?" Alec is thinking about the people who live through his grandmother's stories, and if Pandora has someone who tells her the same kind of stories.

"I don't know, I haven't asked. I like to talk about other things, anyway. Like why spells do what they do." Pandora smiles a moment, and across from them, Ophelia sighs, scowling at them when they look over at her. "What, Hayward?"

"Your whole family sounds like a bunch of Ravenclaws."

"They aren't." Pandora rolls her eyes. "And it really doesn't matter where they were. I'll be sorted based on my own merits, or I'll find a way to turn the sorting hat into fertilizer for Aunt Ismini's garden of poisons."

"We're sorted with a hat?" Ophelia looks disturbed, and Alec echoes Pandora's earlier eye-roll.

"So what if it's a hat that sorts us?"

"How many heads has that hat _been_ on?" Ophelia twitches. "It's going to touch my _hair_!"

"A hundred thousand, give or take. And you can wash your hair after the sorting, if it bothers you that much." Pandora shares a look with Alec. "It's just for sorting us, so it's not like it lives on someone's head all year to get gross."

Ophelia wrinkles her nose, and shakes her head, though at least she ignores them after that. Alec isn't sure he likes her at all. Pandora, though, he thinks might be worth trying to be friends with. He hopes they can be friends, even if they're sorted into different houses.

Dimitar comes back as the late afternoon sun is shining into the compartment, and reminds them they need to change into their school robes, before gathering his own out of his trunk and heading out again. Alec steps out after him, to give Pandora and Ophelia privacy to change, trading places with them after to put his own robes on.

They're different from the robes he's grown up with, and he squirms a little as he settles back down for the rest of the journey. Pandora blinks at him, giving him a curious look, but doesn't ask. Ophelia just ignores him entirely, and he's glad for it.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his fellow first years are Sorted.

Pandora is the first of their year to be Sorted, joining Hufflepuff at their table with a smug smile on her face. Anastasia Arimanth goes to Ravenclaw, and the Avery twins after her are split between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Alec watches, trying to remember each name as they're called, and watching which house they go into. He can see Pandora watching just as intently, and thinks she's doing the same.

Ophelia goes to Slytherin, which isn't any surprise. A Longbottom goes to Gryffindor, another expected sorting, and Darius Parkinson, who Alec recognizes from the few times their families have been at the same social gathering, goes to Ravenclaw.

When it's his turn to be Sorted, Alec takes a deep breath before the Hat is dropped on his head, blinking at the darkness when it falls over his eyes.

_A Trevelyan! I haven't sorted one of your family in centuries. A many-times great-aunt, I expect._

That's something he didn't know, that any of his family had ever been to Hogwarts before his father. He'll have to ask his grandmother if she knows the story when he goes home over the holidays.

 _In love with your family history, I see._ It feels like the Hat is weighing things beyond thoughts. _Ambitious, oh yes. Brave enough to take risks, perhaps, but too cautious to do it without weighing the costs against the potential._

He's not sure what the Hat is getting at with that, but he hopes it's not about to put him in Gryffindor. Nothing he's heard about the house makes him think he'll get along with any of them.

_Ah, no, you'd not take well to that House. Too much of people over principles, I think. People over books, too, I think. No, I think I know where you'll do best. It's off with you to..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The last is bellowed to the hall, and Alec hands the Hat back to Professor McGonagall before he darts off to the tables of his House. Taking a space between the Avery girl and Laurence Everly, and across from Ophelia and another girl, Isolde McGonagall. Some relation to the professor, perhaps.

When the Sorting is done, there are eleven first-year Slytherins, six girls and five boys, and Alec thinks he might be able to find friends among them. And if he can't, there's Pandora and her Hufflepuffs, and Parkinson and his Ravenclaws, and perhaps there might be something worth the effort there, too.

* * *

Professor Slughorn utterly ignores him when he's introducing himself to the new Slytherin first-years, and Alec finds he's not the only one so ignored. Most of the first-years are regulated to the edges of Slughorn's attention, with only a few catching their Head of House's eye. Niobe Avery, Diana Selwyn, and Isolde McGonagall are the center of his attention, and Alec makes a note of what gets the professor's attention.

"Our Head of House isn't always the most reliable indicator of someone worth knowing." Dimitar smiles down at Alec a moment when Alec looks up. "I'll introduce you to the more worthwhile upper years later. For now, I'll show you boys where your dormitory is."

It's a nice enough space, five beds with heavy green curtains, room for their trunks and a desk around each one. There's a door at the far end which leads to toilets and showers beyond, so they're not sharing with any other years.

"Dorms are shared until fifth year, so this is the room you'll be sharing for the next four years."

"What do the upper years get?" Alec is already checking where his trunk is - at the end of the last bed, leaving him closest to the showers in the morning, and the furthest from the door.

"A shared sitting room, individual bedrooms, and nicer showers." Dimitar grins at the groans from the five first-years. "I'll introduce you to the worthies in fifth year later, and you can see if any of them will mentor you, and give you a chance to hide in the sitting room instead of being in the common room when Slughorn comes around."

And, Alec can all but hear, the chance to make connections that will benefit them, and not just others. Proper connections, at least within their House.

"Until then, you can ask me any questions you have."

Dimitar looks at each of them, and Alec smiles in acknowledgement of the offer, though he doesn't have questions right now. Right now, he just wants to arrange his space, and make sure none of his year-mates are going to be trouble for him.


End file.
